User talk:BobTheDoctor27
Archive: 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 It Begins## Thank you for your edits on my Nikila article. So I see no one has made a Toa Cordak article. So can I make an article that names some of the unamed members. Could we start making articles about them. Can other members contribute to it. So there was one question you didn't answer If I 3d print a shapeways mask can I take a picture and use it. Or can I put it on a Moc. also can I make small edits to the mask and upload it Well can I make a canon article for everyone called Toa Cordak. People can edit it and write stories about the unknown members. From now on I will ask you about a questionable image when i wan't to use it. Well You said someone would do the Mask of Intangability. I started it out but can you have someone edit it and put an image one it. -- User:Mysteryman3177 I’m sorry for making that article but why did you delete it. There were no rules broken on it can you bring it back soon. I like editing canon articles they are my purpose on this wikia. I like how you are putting Shapeways renders on this wiki. Can you do that for the masks of intangibility and mutation, I need to have images for them because I am making characters in the toa dakhnan storyline with those masks May I make a canon article on the toa Cordak. Can you support it and get everyone to contribute to making deceased members.--Mysteryman3177 (talk) 21:23, October 24, 2018 (UTC) Finish Zero Hour - And Judgment Day Bob the doctor, Why did you delete the image of the mask of Intangability it didn't break any rules whatsoever and was 100% made by me. What should I have done with the image.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 20:05, October 25, 2018 (UTC) You no my Great Spirit Pridak Universe. Can you help me improve it, Please. Don't you like the concept of the league of six kindoms deposing Mata Nui. Please edit the article and comment on my page. Mysteryman3177 (talk) 15:54, October 31, 2018 (UTC) I fixed most if not all grammer issues is it enough now can you check it out and can you point out the issues. Mysteryman3177 (talk) 23:04, October 31, 2018 (UTC) I fixed the article and fallowed the guidelines on the policy. Can you put the remaining problems in the talk pageMysteryman3177 (talk) 23:04, October 31, 2018 (UTC) Well can you look over it, I fixed everything.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 00:04, November 1, 2018 (UTC) Well do you like the article, what is your opinion about the concept. I fixed the grammar on the article please tell me this is enough grammar fixing.--Mysteryman3177 (talk) 16:42, November 3, 2018 (UTC) I've actually thought about exactly that today and just checked the wiki to write you about it too. We do think alike sometimes don't we Now's a pretty good time to get started, I think. Probably best to discuss this via chat somehow? Also a way to catch up maybe, we haven't really talked in months. -- 14:23, November 8, 2018 (UTC) I have had some experience since last time I asked you about this. but now I was wondering if I could make a toa Cordak article. If no can you make it for me.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 19:03, November 12, 2018 (UTC) Why did you delete my motara article and what is housekeepingMysteryman3177 (talk) 20:52, November 12, 2018 (UTC) I made a really good render for the mask of mutation. Do you like it please tell me your opinion this is great. here is the tinkercad link.https://www.tinkercad.com/things/3XvePRN3uY2.[[User:Mysteryman3177|Mysteryman3177]] (talk) 22:48, November 15, 2018 (UTC) About the Toa Cordak Can you please give me a chance to make an article about it. I Have waited awhile for the right time to make it. If the answer is no can you make it for me. --Mysteryman3177 (talk) 19:29, November 20, 2018 (UTC) You know about how I keep asking if I can make a toa Cordak article. Can you either make it or let me make it. I had some experience with the Toa Mangai. Please tell me about it. If you don,t think I,m ready can you make it for me. Please give me a chance to make this article.--Mysteryman3177 (talk) 15:12, November 24, 2018 (UTC) Can you Delete this page so I can start all over agian when I 3d print the Mask of FusionMysteryman3177 (talk) 01:03, November 27, 2018 (UTC) New Message Hello Sir Admin man, would you like to create a canon Toa Cordak Bohrok article? I've seen that you created quite a few canon articles recently and that's one I would like to link to several times on my character pages. Thanks, Your greatest fan, -- Not Vorred -- 23:51, December 21, 2018 (UTC) I'll do my best to get that to you, assuming I can remember the construction. -- Discord Hi Bob, you may remember me from a while back. I'm now running Brickipedia, and we're inviting all active LEGO Wikis to join our Discord server. If you would like to have your users join, you would need to host our widget but I can show you how to do that. Please let me know if you are interested, Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 20:26, January 6, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for replying. We completely understand, though I should have pointed out that we give each Wiki's top Mods Admin status on the server and their own private staff channel. Good luck with your Wiki; it was nice hearing from you again. Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) As you and ChineseLegolas pointed out, here is a list of all the articles I could identify from the deletion log. https://pastebin.com/9SHPQDTW Thanks. MontyAnkles (talk) 23:15, January 12, 2019 (UTC) Hi. Thanks for the restoration efforts so far. I'd assume they're still ongoing, but just so you know - around 110 items (including articles and images on them) are still missing. I believe all of their hyperlinks/articles are in the pastebin; alternatively, more or less everything deleted on 11th January 2017 was mine, so mass restoration via there might be a better solution. Everything listed came from that day in the log and I believe my items wer the only items deleted that day, though I could be mistaken. Thanks again for the ongoing restoration. MontyAnkles (talk) 08:53, January 16, 2019 (UTC) Article Hello Admin-man, while looking through my pages and the links on them I noticed the mess that is the Agori page. While not a species commonly used, I have a few (two, namely) Agori that I would like to properly link to the species page. The article is currently filled with redlinks and detailed information about one AU and a few others. I have never worked on a canon article or one that has been edited by so many people, but if I were to rewrite that one - would I be allowed to delete a lot of the content? Especially that which is far too detailed for an overview page and the overwhelming amount of redlinks. Thank you Mr. Doctor29, Your greatest fan -- 11:51, January 24, 2019 (UTC) I have a feeling that you're most likely more suited with canon work than me since I've never worked on that stuff. Also, your writing is better. But I'll go and remove all the redlinks and such to make it at least a little usable. Slicer tried to make the CBW into BS01? By making redlinks? -- 23:17, January 24, 2019 (UTC) Apology. Sorry for what I did in 2018 to this wiki and the bionicle review wiki. I had just started with Fandom and did not understand what the administrators were meant to do. Now I understand so can you please unblock me from the bionicle reviews wiki. I wan't to be able to adopt a wiki which you can't if you are blocked. I promise that if you upblock me from it then I will not edit the bionicle reviews wiki.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 03:06, March 3, 2019 (UTC) Hey, it's my best boy! This is really neat. I love the inclusion of the Shapeways Calix. Thank you so much! so please bob the doctor could you ublock me from the Bionicle reviews wiki--Mysteryman3177 (talk) 16:25, March 4, 2019 (UTC) Sure, no problem. She's already on tumblr too, so a link to the original post could be made. -- 10:07, March 7, 2019 (UTC) Hey bob nice to see you after so long I see you protected the page on the Mask of Mutation. I uploaded two pictures of it just now can you put them on the article. And by the way I just improved my article and Grordril and added an image can you check it out and tell be your opinion.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 18:34, April 21, 2019 (UTC) sorry about the counter productive edits I was tring to add the images because I learned how to add images to the infoboxes on other wikis and this wiki has some kind of way of avoiding images getting on to canon articles.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 18:39, April 21, 2019 (UTC) sorry About that I figured it out you have to put file: before the .jpg sorry about the confusion.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 18:42, April 21, 2019 (UTC) well what is your opinion about my grordril new moc and improvements to page.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 18:44, April 21, 2019 (UTC) can you elaborate on what you just said I wan't to know what the problem with it is.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 18:47, April 21, 2019 (UTC) Thank you for editing the mask of mutation page I am grateful for that. Now that I am back I will try to stay on the right foot. I might make articles on the Toa Cordak fanon members like how I made the Oboris (BIONICLE Extended Universe) article. I might make more of them and add it to the mask page and toa cordak article fanon section. I plan to 3d print mask for the use of them and would like you to tell me your opinion about my article for Oboris. My grammer on these pages has improved. No problem! I was treated to the author's commentary as I read lol [[User:ToaGonel|'HA']][[User Talk:ToaGonel|'IL']] [[User:ToaGonel/Saga Guide|'DEN']][[The Broken Order Universe|'MARK']] 23:36, May 5, 2019 (UTC) Thank your for calling her "Merall 2019" when she was actually posted in 2018 and I haven't posted any new characters since, makes me feel better about myself. I won't post instructions, but I could send you some detail shots of sections you can't figure out yourself. What areas would that be? -- 22:42, May 6, 2019 (UTC) Hi, checked back here after a while and I notice a significant number of the pages I linked in the pastebin, as well as most of the images, haven't been restored yet. Without a lot of these redlinks and image absences resolved I don't have much structure in what actually needs continuing with. As a result, I have been attempting to wait patiently and not spam up this page for progress reports on the restoration efforts. I'll continue to wait patiently until such a time as you say some articles or images simply can't be restored, for whatever reason, so I know what holes I need to fill. This is just a reminder of what I'm still waiting for before getting back into it. Thanks. MontyAnkles (talk) 21:00, June 3, 2019 (UTC) Thank you so much! This is really, really cool! I love the usage of the actual Mask of Possibilities as well as the standard Fa-Matoran color scheme. Thank you! I really wish you'd stop considering and making my designs canon but here you go I guess. - Top of the list are Naho (especially since it's explicitly an AU version) and Orde. -- Page Hey there! As I was about to create the story page for my Summer Writing Contest entry, I noticed that you had already taken the pagename "Artifact". Now, as that page's still pretty empty and has gone without editing for four years, would you be willing to let me have the page's title? Like all my other stories I'd like to keep mine without the brackets defining the universe in the title. Just let me know if you'd be willing to move the page's content. -- 23:57, August 26, 2019 (UTC) Thank you! Do you want the page's content moved or should I just override it? -- 11:22, August 27, 2019 (UTC) Alright, fine with me, thanks. -- 23:49, August 27, 2019 (UTC) Candidates for deletion I renamed my account, can you or another admin delete these pages which are now useless? --Makuta Visorax (talk) 08:39, September 30, 2019 (UTC) Bionicle Reviews wiki I have moved on from Bionicle and I have been making more edit's for the Ninjago and Hidden side wiki. I am sorry about what I did when I arrived here, I did not know what I was doing and we had some issues until you blocked me since then I have made little to no edit's on this wiki and Have realized what I have done was wrong. and I'm sorry for Vandalizing the Bionicle Reviews wiki, I saw the administration was very inactive and I did not understand the purpose of it. I now understand how much trouble I caused and I have moved on. so I saw I am still blocked and will probably be blocked for the next few months, however my block is almost over. so can you please do me a favor and unblock me, because I wan't to be able to adopt wiki's and I can't if I am blocked on any community. please do this I will not harm any of your communities. --Mysteryman3177 (talk) 13:04, October 17, 2019 (UTC) Re:Hahli Article Apologies for the plagiarism, appreciated the rewriting. Second Place Congratulations on your entry, War Trophies, winning second place in the Summer Writing Contest! Here is your banner, as promised. Cheers! I need help with templates. I don't exactly know how to use them. I've been told on my talk page I was using the basic template. What does that mean? Themakutaofvoyanui (talk) 18:18, November 22, 2019 (UTC) Help Excuse me, how do I add an image to the "Character" Template? Themakutaofvoyanui (talk) 18:27, November 22, 2019 (UTC) Second Prime Reality Hey, Bob. I created my account. Listen, I'm being working on this big project known as the Second Prime Universe. It's like the Prime Universe of Bionicle but with many changes such as Nidhiki never betray the Toa Mangai to the Dark Hunters, the Toa Mahri fighting both the Barraki and six members of the Brotherhood of Makuta in the Pit, an army of Makuta invading Karda Nui and knowing the true motive of Teridax's plans, many Toa teams, aided by their Matoran friends, Order of Mata Nui members and other beings, helping then fighting invading Makuta and their servants before, during and after the Great Cataclysm, a female Makuta becoming the new leader of the Brotherhood after Teridax's takeover and helping his master to enforce his rule. And so much more. So, what do you think? Please let me know. Thanks. Thanks for having me. Thanks, Bob. I'm working on a storyline. I called it: the Vahki Rebellion. In the storyline, Toa Lhikan and the Toa Mangai must save Metru Nui from the Vahki who unexpectedly turn against everyone on Metru Nui. Of course, I'll need your blessing to do this storyline. It will come out on either early or late 2020. I'm glad to be here. Thanks. Visorak1984 (talk) 23:27, December 9, 2019 (UTC)Here's Visorak1984 No Bad Intentions, Just Approval Don't worry, it's also cannon. I'll just use my own Toa Mangai MOCs. You saw them at Shapeways comments. Plus, I just wanted to see if you agree with my idea. It is a seperated work from yours so don't worry. The thing is that the original Bionicle storyline doesn't give detailed information of the team or their heroic exploits in Metru Nui. Plus, this work is part of my Second Prime Universe. It will not be related to any of the storylines the other users of this wiki have. Visorak1984 (talk) 23:46, December 9, 2019 (UTC)Here's Visorak1984. Good afternoon, Bob. Its Visorak1984. Happy New Year. Sorry if I didn't send it early. I was working hard and I haven't got any time left. Luckily, today was my day off. Visorak1984 (talk) 02:01, January 2, 2020 (UTC)Here's Visorak1984